Warriors Abridged Christmas Special
by Arbok and Weezing0299
Summary: this is how the characters from WA celebrate christmas
1. Chapter 1

_**Warriors abridged Christmas special **_

Note: By the time this Christmas Special takes place Firepaw loses his country accent and instead his tone is arrogant and proud.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey or steal it from RiverClan gather round." Bluestar ordered. All the ThunderClan cats gathered beneath the Highrock at their leader's command. Firepaw was sitting next to Graypaw and Ravenpaw.

"I wonder what Bluestar's going to say." Firepaw whispered. Graypaw shrugged.

"I have no idea." He answered. He gave Ravenpaw a questioning look, but the black apprentice shook his head. The three apprentices turned their attention back to their leader.

"As you all know it's the time of year we honor Santaclaw one of the greatest cats the forest has ever seen." She said.

"He's also the only good thing RiverClan's ever produced." Tigerclaw growled in a low voice. Darkstripe snorted in agreement.

"RiverClan's a bunch of slackers, but at least they had Santaclaw. I wish I could have met him. He might have given me a Flux Capacitor." He said wistfully. Firepaw had overheard their brief exchange and it brought a question to his mind.

"Hey Graypaw, who's Santaclaw?" He asked. Firepaw heard gaps of shock around him.

"How dare you not know who Santaclaw is you stupid kittypet." Dustpaw spat at him.

"I'll bet he doesn't even know Rudolph the red nosed rouge cat is." Longtail snarled.

"No actually I don't." Firepaw said.

"Wow, I'm ashamed to be your brother in law." Darkstripe snarled.

"You're my what now?" Firepaw asked.

"Uh…nothing, hey is that a flying DeLorean?" Darkstripe asked changing the subject. Everyone looked at the sky. There was nothing out of the ordinary there. Firepaw looked back at Darkstripe.

"What are you trying to pull?" He inquired.

"Nothing, it must have been a cloud." Darkstripe retorted.

"Anyway, back to what we were saying beforehand, Santaclaw was a cat form RiverClan. He is famous because he went around to the other clans and got presents for them. Where he got them we have no idea, but we usually go to Twolegplace and steal stuff from them. Its part of our tradition for other cat's to give a present to one other cat in the clan. We call it secret Santaclaw." Bluestar explained.

"How do we know which cat we're supposed to get presents for?" Firepaw asked.

"I was getting to that. I will tell each cat who they're supposed to buy for. You'll only be buying for the leader, deputy, medicine cat, one of the warriors, or one of the apprentices. The elders don't participate in secret Santaclaw and neither do the queens. Why you ask, to this we also have no idea, but it's just the way we roll in ThunderClan." Bluestar explained. Firepaw nodded.

"Okay that makes sense." He agreed.

"Now that we all understand the tradition was going to start sending cats to the Elder's den to learn who their buying for. As clan leader I will go first and Lionheart, as my deputy, will be second. Spottedleaf, as the medicine cat, will be third and after that will be the apprentices and the warriors will follow after that. Any questions?" She asked all the cats, but her eyes were fixed on Firepaw. He shook his head. Bluestar nodded and leaped off the Highrock followed by Lionheart. The remaining cats separated into groups telling each other what they wanted.

"So Firepaw what do you want, a collar?" Longtail sneered.

"No thanks Longtail, but I was hoping that I would get you I know the perfect present for you." Firepaw said. Longtail's eyes glittered with excitement.

"Really what is it?" He asked. Firepaw grinned.

"A hearing aide, after all you shouldn't be able to hear very well after that tear I gave your ear." He retorted. Longtail growled at him, but said nothing. He just stalked away to join a group consisting of Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, and Dustpaw.

"Nice one Firepaw, I wish I had your kind of courage. Then maybe I could say something like that to Tigerclaw." Ravenpaw praised. Firepaw shook his head.

"No way Ravenpaw. Longtail's one thing, but Tigerclaw? That's a little thing I like to call suicide." He said. Ravenpaw nodded.

"I guess your right." He murmured sadly. Graypaw nudged him.

"Come on Ravenpaw, cheer up. If I get you I'll get you _10 Ways to Insult Your Mentor without Getting Killed_." Graypaw promised.

"Really?" Ravenpaw asked skeptically. Graypaw winked.

"Would I lie?" He asked. Firepaw and Ravenpaw exchanged a quick glance and nodded to each other. They turned to their friend.

"Yes." They said simultaneously. Graypaw widened his eyes to fake an expression of hurt.

"Not cool guys, I don't say such mean things to you do I?" He asked. Firepaw shrugged.

"Whatever Graypaw." He said. He looked around the camp until his eyes fell on Spottedleaf. The ThunderClan medicine cat was staring back at him. He looked down at his paws in embarrassment. He heard his friends laugh behind his back. He turned on them.

"Shut up you idiots." He growled. Graypaw smiled back at him, but Ravenpaw shrank back.

"That was uncalled for Firepaw." He whimpered.

"I'm sorry Ravenpaw; I didn't mean it like that." Firepaw apologized. Ravenpaw looked at Graypaw and nodded. Graypaw winked back at him.

"Yeah Firepaw don't be such a jerk!" He yelled loud enough for the whole clan to hear him.

"What are you doing?" Firepaw demanded.

"You'll see." Graypaw assured. His eyes were twinkling with amusement. Ravenpaw stood up and looked Firepaw square in the eye. He didn't look like the scared and pathetic apprentice that he usually was. He looked genuinely fearsome.

"We don't want you hanging out with us anymore Firepaw. Go get some new friends." He growled in his face. Firepaw backed up. What he said wasn't that bad. What were these two playing at?

"You heard Ravenpaw go!" Graypaw yowled at him. He swiped at Firepaw's head and the young apprentice ducked.

"Go over to Spottedleaf and hang out with her." His friend whispered. Firepaw looked into his friend's eyes and Graypaw winked at him. Ravenpaw was nodding and Firepaw knew that this is what his friends were up too. They were trying to get him to hang out with Spottedleaf!

"Fine then, if I get one of you two for secret Santaclaw I'm giving you crowfood." He growled. Under his breath he added, "And I mean it." The amusement left Graypaw's eyes. He turned around and started talking to Ravenpaw. Firepaw took that as a sign for him to make his move. He walked away from his friends and heard Dustpaw's voice.

"Haha you got rejected kittypet." He jeered. Firepaw glared at him.

"And if I get you Dustpaw, I'm giving you crowfood, _and_ a piece of fox dung soaked in mouse bile." Firepaw declared. Dustpaw narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare do that to me kittypet." He spat.

"Try me you jerk." Firepaw retorted. Dustpaw unsheathed his claws. He was obviously about to spring on Firepaw, but a voice stopped him.

"Stop! I will not treat cats that fight each other especially during this time of year." Came of the voice of the medicine cat. Firepaw couldn't help but smile. Spottedleaf had just gotten him out a potentially dangerous situation. He wouldn't have been surprised if Longtail had helped Dustpaw out and after their little performance either, Graypaw and Ravenpaw wouldn't be able to back him up. Dustpaw snorted and continued his conversation with the older warriors. Firepaw padded towards Spottedleaf.

"Thanks for that Spottedleaf." He said. Spottedleaf smiled at him.

"Don't mention it Firepaw. So what was that about?" She asked flicking her tail in the direction of Graypaw and Ravenpaw. Firepaw rolled his eyes.

"Familiarity breeds contempt." He replied with scorn in his tone.

"Aw that's too bad." Spottedleaf murmured.

"Why?" Firepaw asked. Spottedleaf brushed against his flank and her sweet scent filled Firepaw's nose.

"That means if I spend more time with you then you'll start disliking me." She said. Firepaw's eyes widened.

"No I didn't mean it like that. I could spend nine lifetimes with you and never get enough of you!" Firepaw objected. Spottedleaf looked embarrassed and turned her head the other way.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course!" Firepaw exclaimed. Spottedleaf wrapped her tail around her paws and looked down at the ground.

"Well you know it gets really lonely being a medicine cat. I mean, I get to see a lot of cats, but they only come and see me because they need me to treat them. No one ever comes to see me for me." She said solemnly. Firepaw nodded.

"That's too bad." He agreed. Spottedleaf's ears perked.

"Well if you agree then maybe you could spend some time with me and make me unlonely. Would you do that Firepaw, would making me unlonely make you happy?" She asked.

"StarClan yes!" Firepaw exclaimed not being able to disguise his enthusiasm. Spottedleaf purred.

"Well then follow me I could show you around my den and maybe you could sleep in here tonight. It's not as spacious as the apprentice's den, but it's still quite roomy and I won't be lonely if you sleep here." She invited. Firepaw purred in happiness.

"Okay then!" He agreed. Spottedleaf nodded, but a sad look clouded her eyes.

"Okay, but on second thought I don't think I should show you around now. I'll do it tonight while everyone's asleep that way no one will be suspicious of us." She suggested. Firepaw nodded.

"Okay then, I'll see you tonight?" He asked. She nodded and licked his ear.

"I'll see you tonight." She whispered. Firepaw nodded and trotted out of her den and he wondered why Spottedleaf had that look of sadness in her eyes.

A&W0299

This is teh 1st part of teh WA Christmas special, I had a lot of fun writing it nd part 2 is also nearly done I just gotta figure out where it ends nd where part 3 begins...eny ways I hope u enjoyed it, later


	2. Chapter 2

Firepaw approached Graypaw and Ravenpaw. His friends eyed him with fake scorn.

"What are you doing back here?" Graypaw demanded, under his breath he added, "So how did it go?" He asked. Firepaw smiled.

"Let's just say I'm not giving either of you crowfood for secret Santaclaw." He said. Ravenpaw nodded.

"I'll take that as a good sign." He said. Firepaw nodded and stalked off. He didn't know where he was going and he suddenly bumped into Lionheart.

"Hey, watch where you're gooooooiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg!" The ThunderClan deputy yelled at him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Lionheart." He said disrespectfully. Lionheart narrowed his eyes at him.

"You should treat me with more respect Fiiiiirrrrreeeepppppaaaaaaawwwwww!" He yelled. Firepaw wasn't listening Lionheart. Instead he was just staring at Spottedleaf and purring loudly. Lionheart looked at Firepaw and followed his gaze.

"Wait a minute who are you looking at, Mooouuuuussssseeeeeffffffuuurrrr?" He inquired. Firepaw looked at the senior warrior like he was stupid.

"Are you stupid or something? Of course I'm not looking at Mousefur, I'm checking out Spo-"He stopped and looked at Lionheart's face. The golden colored tom's mouth was hanging open in shock that this young apprentice was talking to him in such a rude tone. Firepaw also realized that if he said that if he was looking at Spottedleaf then he was screwed for sure. If she wanted to keep their relationship secret then so would he.

"I'm sorry Lionheart, and you're right I am looking at Mousefur. I just said that so that the other cats would think that I wasn't." He lied. He was really sorry for what he said to Lionheart, but everything else was pure fox dung. Lionheart began to laugh.

"Okay I understand Firepaw, she is young and attractive, but I never thought of you and hhhheeeeeeerr! I mean Great flipping Scott I never saw that coooooommmmmmiiiiinnnnnng!' He explained.

"Hey, Great flipping Scott's my word you dumb butthead!" Darkstripe yelled at Lionheart. Lionheart whipped around and glared at Darkstripe.

"What did you say Daaaaarrrrrrkkkksssssstripppppppppe?" Lionheart inquired. Darkstripe snorted.

"What are you deaf and stupid? I said, hey, Great flipping Scott's my word you dumb butthead!" Darkstripe repeated. Lionheart was downright pissed off now.

"You know Darkstripe I got you for secret Santaclaw, and I'm going to give you a crappy pppppreeeeeeessssseeeeeennnnnttttt!" Lionheart declared.

"You're buying for me? You know it's called _secret_ Santaclaw for a reason Lionheart. You just spoiled the surprise you jerk." Darkstripe said defiantly.

"Darkstripe you should respect Lionheart. He might be an idiot, but he is the clan deputy." Tigerclaw ordered. Darkstripe didn't look his friend in the eye.

"Yes, Tigerclaw." He growled. Under his breath he added, "He's an idiot, it comes from upbringing parents are probably idiots too." Firepaw just rolled his eyes. He began looking around for Mousefur. He hoped that she didn't hear his exchange with Lionheart and it wouldn't be very difficult to hear the ThunderClan deputy when he said something. To his dismay his saw Mousefur and three other cats approach him. He noticed that Sandpaw was among them and so was Whitestorm's friend Willowpelt. Mousefur's stripped brother, Runningwind, was there as well. While Sandpaw and Runningwind gave him hostile looks Mousefur and Willowpelt looked quite friendly.

"We heard your conversation with Lionheart." Mousefur meowed. Firepaw shook his head.

"Oh, no." He muttered. He looked at the dusky brown she-cat and noticed, in spite of himself, that she was attractive.

"Oh, no is right kittypet. How _dare_ you check out my sister?" Runningwind thundered. Sandpaw just hissed. Willowpelt touched Runningwind's shoulder with her tail.

"Calm down Runningwind. Just because he likes Mousefur doesn't make them mates. She has to like him back." She replied. Firepaw prayed to StarClan that she didn't return his "feelings."

"Actually I do like him back." Mousefur replied bashfully. Firepaw looked up at the sky. _Thanks a lot StarClan. Note to self: dead cats can't do crap,_ he thought bitterly. He looked back at Runningwind. He looked like he wanted to pounce on Firepaw.

"I'm watching you kittypet, I don't want you anywhere near my sister." He growled. _That makes two of us,_ Firepaw replied in his head. Willowpelt rolled her eyes.

"Runningwind, it's not your decision who your sister decided to be mates with. Firepaw's a good apprentice, Mousefur could've chosen worse." She replied.

"Yeah, and who's worse then a kittypet?" Runningwind demanded.

"Brokenstar." Willowpelt answered. Runningwind shook his head.

"Yeah I guess that would be worse, but still you don't have to feel brotherly protection. A, your not a brother and b, even if you were your sister's the medicine cat so she can't mate with anyone." He replied. Firepaw looked a Runningwind curiously.

"Wait a minute did you just say that Willowpelt's sister is the medicine cat and that medicine cat's can't have kits?" He asked. Runningwind eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah I did." He answered. Firepaw blinked twice and didn't say anything.

"I need to talk to Whitestorm." He said and stalked away.

"I'll see you later Firepaw!" Mousefur called behind him. Firepaw turned back and smiled at her, but it was forced. He found Whitestorm in the warrior's den with his cell phone.

"Hey Whitestorm." Firepaw greeted. Whitestorm turned around and nodded to him.

"Hello there youngster, what can I do for you?" He asked politely.

"I was wondering if I could use your phone. I want to ask StarClan something." He replied. Whitestorm didn't reply for a while.

"Fine." He agreed. He threw the phone at Firepaw who caught it with his tail.

"But make it as quick as you can. I'm running out of minutes and I need those for texting and voice mail." He replied. Firepaw nodded, but he then realized that he didn't know the number.

"Whitestorm what's the number?" He asked. The older warrior sighed.

"It's 1800Star." He answered.

"Okay thanks." Firepaw replied. He dialed the numbers and held the phone up to his ear. The phone began to ring for a while and finally he heard a reply.

"Hello you have reached StarClan; unfortunately we can't come to the phone right now because we're either saving the forest from impending doom or partied too hard last night and are sleeping off our hangovers, but since some of us are still awake you can talk to them. If you need us to give you a prophecy press 1, if you're calling because you need someone to talk to press 2, if you've fallen and can't get up press 3, if your mentor's a jerk, Tigerclaw cough cough, and you want us to mess with him for a while press 4, if you're a secret agent working for StarClan press 5, if your annoyed with all these buttons press 6, and if your calling for advice on something press 7." The answering machine said. Firepaw pressed 7.

"Hello and welcome too advice from Oakheart. That's right your getting advice from a dead cat how reliable is that? And yes I did make that rhyme on purpose. Now what do you need advice on?" Oakheart asked.

"Well I fell in love with the medicine cat and she invited me to spend the night with her but I lied to my deputy about it and he thinks that I'm in love with another cat and she found out and she loves me back and I just found out that medicine cat's can't have mates. What should I do?" Firepaw asked. Oakheart didn't reply.

"Okay, the first thing you should do is lie to the cat who thinks your in love with her and say that your in love with someone else, but someone who's not the medicine cat. Make sure that the other cat hates you so you can't get in the same mess again. Then make it up to the other girl by doing something with her, like hunting, patrols, or something that will make her happy. Then go to your medicine cat friend and forget the warrior code ever existed. I did that once and I turned out fine." He answered. _And you turned out dead,_ Firepaw said in his head.

"So StarClan won't get mad at me for breaking the warrior code?" He asked. Oakheart sighed.

"No, if you break the warrior code for love or to help someone else then we're cool with it. If you break it for selfish reasons then your probably gonna end up in the Dark Forest." Oakheart replied.

"Alright thanks Oakheart." Firepaw said.

"Don't mention it Firepaw." Oakheart said and he hung up the phone. Firepaw closed the phone and then he realized something. He never told Oakheart his name! So Oakheart knew that who he was talking too and must have gave him the perfect advice. Firepaw padded towards Whitestorm and gave him back his phone. He nodded his thanks to the senior warrior and turned around. Whitestorm put his phone back to his ear.

"The bear has left the cave." He said. Firepaw heard him pause and then he added "It means he's left the den. Come on mom you've got to learn my terminology." Firepaw let out a purr of amusement. Whitestorm could always entertain him. As soon as he left the warrior's den he spotted Mousefur sitting by the fresh-kill pile. Firepaw took a deep breath. _Okay Firepaw, let's see how well you can lie, _he thought.

"Hey Mousefur." He said. Mousefur turned around and smiled at him. Her eyes glittered with affection.

"Hey Firepaw, do you want to go on a hunting patrol with me? Just the two of us." She added bashfully. Firepaw heard Longtail snickering behind him and Runningwind spitting angrily. Firepaw nodded.

"Okay sure." He agreed.

"Great let's go!" Mousefur exclaimed. The two cats were about to leave the camp when they were stopped by Lionheart.

"Hey where do you think your gooooooiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg?" Lionheart demanded. "We're going out on a hunting patrol." Mousefur explained.

"Well I'm sorry but Firepaw needs to stay in the camp for right now. Bluestar's gathering the apprentices together to tell them who they're getting stuff ffffooorrrr!" Lionheart said. Firepaw nodded.

"Okay then Lionheart I'll stay in the camp." He said. He looked at Mousefur and there was no mistaking the look of hurt in her eyes.

"Great StarClan, this is gonna be harder then I though." Firepaw muttered.

"Well I guess we can go on a hunting patrol later then." She offered. Firepaw flicked his tail in acknowledgement. Mousefur licked his ear affectionately.

"I'll see you later." She whispered and she stalked away.

"Sorry Firepaw I know you were probably looking forward to your patrol, but orders are oorrrrdddddeeeersssss!" The deputy apologized. Firepaw sighed.

"Where do I meet Bluestar?" He asked. Lionheart flicked his tail towards the elder's den. Firepaw nodded and ran off. Sandpaw and Dustpaw were already inside chatting while Graypaw and Ravenpaw were play fighting.

"Hey there kittypet, how's Mousefur?" Sandpaw sneered.

"She's finer then you are." Firepaw retorted. Ravenpaw chuckled, but one glare from Sandpaw and he was silent.

"Mousefur, I thought you liked Spottedleaf? What the StarClan did I miss?" Graypaw whispered.

"I'll explain later." Firepaw promised. Graypaw nodded.

"Okay then." He agreed. At that point Bluestar entered the den.

"Hello everyone." She greeted. The apprentices nodded in acknowledgement.

"It's time I've told you who you're getting something for. Now let's start with the oldest. Dustpaw you will be buying for Tigerclaw, and Sandpaw you will be buying for Mousefur." Bluestar said. Dustpaw nodded eagerly, but Sandpaw spat.

"Why do _I_ have to buy for Mousefur, why can't her boyfriend do it?" She objected flicking her tail at Firepaw. Bluestar's eyes widened and she looked at Firepaw.

"Mousefur, I thought you liked Spottedleaf? What the StarClan did I miss?" She asked.

"That's exactly what I said!" Graypaw exclaimed.

"Is it that obvious?" Firepaw asked. Graypaw nodded.

"Every time you look at Spottedleaf you just stop and stare and you purr really loudly." His friend pointed out. Ravenpaw nodded in agreement. Firepaw rolled his eyes.

"So much for a secret relationship." He muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Although this abridgement, if tahts even a real word, beings with abridging Into the Wild it contains spoilers for teh other books in the series as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of its characters.

Rusty-ginger tom with a country accent

Bluestar-blue gray she cat and the ThunderClan leader

Graypaw-small gray tom who always speaks his wind

Lionheart-Graypaw's mentor who has a bad habit of dragging out the last word of every sentence

Longtail-pale tabby tom with black striped who has a fetish for gambling

Dustpaw-dark brown tabby tom whose a jerk to pretty much everyone

Darkstripe-sleek black and gray tabby tom who thinks he's from Back to the Future

_**Warriors abridged**_

"Wow, is this ThunderClan?" Rusty asked. Bluestar nodded.

"Yes Rusty, welcome." She said. Rusty stared in awe of what lay before him. Their was a pile of dead animals in the center of the camp and a giant rock near it. There were also a few dens lying around. Bluestar padded over towards the giant rock and leapt on top of it.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey or steal it from RiverClan gather round." She ordered. Rusty noticed cats coming out form the dens and gathering beneath their clan leader.

"What's going on Bluestar?" Asked one of the toms.

"I have a special announcement to make." Bluestar replied. The tom rolled his eyes.

"No really, I thought you called us under the rock to chat about our weekends?" He snapped. Graypaw turned to Rusty and signaled at the tom with his tail.

"That's Dustpaw." He explained. Rusty nodded.

"Not very friendly is he?" He asked. Graypaw shook his head. Bluestar ignored Dustpaw's rude remark and continued.

"Although you might think that this is unheard of I have gotten a kittypet to leave his Twolegs and live as a loyal ThunderClan cat." Bluestar announced and she turned her head to look at Rusty. All the other cats followed Bluestar's gaze and stared down the kittypet.

"Hi there I'm Rusty." He greeted.

"That's him Bluestar?" A new voice exclaimed. Rusty turned to see a tabby tom glaring at him with contempt.

"I'll bet my dinner for 50 nights that he can't even nick m ea- Before he could finish the sentence Rusty leaped at the tabby and ripped his small hole in his ear.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Oh StarClan it hurts!" The tabby moaned in pain.

"Now Longtail, you see what happens when you make ridiculous bets." Dustpaw snickered behind him. Longtail glared at Dustpaw with sheer hatred in his eyes. Then he turned to Rusty.

"What was that for?" He demanded. Rusty glared at him with equal anger.

"You thought I couldn't even nick your ear. Where I come from that's a serious insult and I don't like to be insulted." Rusty replied. Longtail growled at Rusty, but didn't reply. Instead he just approached one of the dens with blood dripping from his ear.

"You see kittypet's have their uses." Bluestar said triumphantly. All the cats dipped their heads in respect to their leader. Bluestar then looked at Rusty.

"Now Rusty since your going to be part of ThunderClan we're going to give you a ThunderClan like name. Now when I look at you the word fire comes to mind so we're going to call you Firepaw." Bluestar looked around at the other cats. "Does anyone object like Longtail did?" She asked. No one said anything.

"Good so then from now on your name is officially Firepaw." Bluestar said. Firepaw nodded.

"Thank you Bluestar." He said.

"And now it's lunch time." Bluestar stated and she trotted over towards the pile of food. Firepaw looked at the food and licked his lips.

"I sure is hungry." Firepaw muttered.

"You better get used to it kittypet. Hunger is something the clan has an abundance of." Dustpaw spat behind him. Firepaw turned around to face him.

"In case you didn't notice I'm not a kittypet no more. I'm a qualified member of ThunderClan." Firepaw defended.

"Once a kittypet always a kittypet." Dustpaw retorted. Firepaw was about to say something, but he was interrupted.

"Hey McFly, don't go messing with the kittypet, or did you not see what he did to Longtail?" A voice asked. Firepaw and Dustpaw turned to see another Warrior looking at them.

"Yes, Darkstripe whatever you say." Dustpaw muttered and walked away. Darkstripe turned to Firepaw.

"And what are you looking at butthead?" He demanded.

"I'm looking at you Darkstripe." Firepaw stated. Darkstripe narrowed his eyes at the newcomer.

"Say hi to your sister for me." Darkstripe ordered. Firepaw looked at him in confusion.

"You know Princess?" Firepaw asked. Darkstripe purred at the sound of her name.

"Of course I know Princess. Where do you think Cloudkit came from the stork?" He asked laughing. When he noticed that Firepaw still looked confused he stopped laughing.

"You have no idea who Cloudkit is do you?" Darkstripe asked. Firepaw shook his head.

"No sir." He replied. Darkstripe didn't know what to say. He just stood there with his mouth open. Finally he muttered one word.

"Kittypets." He was about to walk away when another cat rushed into the ThunderClan camp. He was completely black except for a white blotch on his chest and the tip of his tail. He was also bleeding, and he was bleeding badly. Bluestar ran over to the injured cat.

"Ravenpaw what happened?" The ThunderClan demanded. Ravenpaw opened his mouth and all that came out was blood.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Bluestar said.

"Redtail...didn't make it." Ravenpaw muttered.

"What didn't he make Ravenpaw?" Bluestar asked.

"5…minutes…of screen time." And Ravenpaw's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he didn't say anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Firepaw returned to the camp behind Mousefur. The ThunderClan warrior hadn't spoken to her since he confessed his 'love' for Sandpaw to her.

"Hey there kittypet how was hunting with Mousefur?" He heard Sandpaw sneer. Mousefur looked at the young apprentice scornfully.

"It was fine." She spat and turned away. She approached Willowpelt and Runningwind and began to murmur something in a low voice. Firepaw was afraid she was telling them about what happened while they were out hunting.

"Mousefur huh? You didn't do to bad for yourself there Firepaw." An admiring voice came from behind him. Firepaw turned to see Tigerclaw standing with Darkstripe behind him. Darkstripe shrugged.

"I've seen better." He said. Tigerclaw looked at him with interest.

"Who?" He inquired. Darkstripe ignored his former mentor. He just looked up at the sky. He muttered something inaudible and stalked away. Firepaw looked at Tigerclaw.

"What was that about?" He asked. The tabby warrior shrugged.

"Got me." He answered. He then looked at Firepaw with a half grin half sneer on his face.

"Tell Mousefur I say congratulations." Firepaw nodded at him.

"Of course Tigerclaw." He answered. He really couldn't understand the senior warrior. Sometimes he seemed to be okay with Firepaw, but other times he was a complete jerk. Right now he couldn't tell which one Tigerclaw was trying to be. A joking friend or a sneering pest. He shrugged it off. He knew he couldn't give Mousefur Tigerclaw's message so he decided to go visit Spottedleaf. He wanted to let her know about the situation before anyone else got the chance. He was too late. He saw a sad look on the medicine cat's face and Longtail coming out of her den.

"Why are you coming to visit her instead of Mousefur?" He asked half jeering half curious.

"I have a bellyache." Firepaw answered. He did have an ache but he didn't know if it was his belly or his heart. He entered the den and saw the beautiful tortoiseshell mixing herbs.

"Spottedleaf-

"It's okay Firepaw, I understand. You thought you loved me, but you realized that you loved Mousefur more. And it would work better since I can't have a mate or kits." She said. Firepaw shook his head.

"No Spottedleaf, I don't love Mousefur it was a lie. I said that so Lionheart wouldn't find out that I loved you. You said you wanted to keep us a secret so I wanted to as well. You might not be able to mate and have kits, but we can find away around that. Love will find a way. If Kovu and Kiara can do it, then by StarClan, so can we." Firepaw declared. Spottedleaf looked at Firepaw with wide eyes.

"Who are Kovu and Kiara?" He asked.

"Oh they're from a movie. It's a Twoleg thing." He explained. Spottedleaf nodded. She brushed her muzzle across his flank.

"Are we still on for tonight?" She asked. Firepaw licked her ear.

"Of course, even if StarClan came down from Silverpelt and told me not to I would still come to be with you. I love you Spottedleaf." He said. He closed his eyes and breathed in her warm scent. Nothing could bother him right now.

"How sentimental. It almost brings a tear to me eye." A gruff voice sneered. Except that. Firepaw knew who he would see standing at the den. Tigerclaw had the biggest grin Firepaw had ever seen.

"Mousefur indeed." He said with gleaming eyes. Firepaw knew he was screwed for sure.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. I wouldn't betray my own kin." He said flicking his eyes at Spottedleaf. "But in all fairness I think you owe me a favor." He said smoothly. Firepaw moaned. What was Tigerclaw going to have him do? The dark warrior just winked at him.

"I don't know yet but when I have an idea I'll let you know." He replied. He then looked at Spottedleaf.

"The medicine cat and the kittypet. StarClan's probably laughing their tails off at this." Tigerclaw laughed. He then left the two lovers alone in the medicine cat den. His departure was followed by an awkward silence. _Say something Firepaw_, the apprentice thought. He opened his mouth to speak but the medicine cat spoke first.

"Firepaw…I don't think this is going to work." Spottedleaf whispered. Firepaw looked at Spottedleaf in horror.

"What, why?" He asked.

"Because Tigerclaw found out. I know he's my kin but I wouldn't trust him with a secret like this. Plus I don't know what kind of favor he'll have you do and me won't make you just do one. As long as we're together he'll manipulate you into doing what he wants. Plus someone else could find out." Spottedleaf explained. Firepaw knew what the she-cat said made sense but he just shook his head.

"No." He said firmly. "So what if Tigerclaw knows that we're in love. It's not like the whole clan knows." Firepaw assured. Spottedleaf nodded.

"I guess your right." She agreed and buried her muzzle in his flank. As happy as Firepaw was at being with his lover he couldn't shake the feeling that something ominous was lurking just around the corner and somehow Tigerclaw and his knowledge of their secret was at the heart of it.


End file.
